


[Пейперкрафт] Открытка

by WTF Vanya Vanya and the World 2021 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)



Series: WTF 2021 Челлендж [2]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Gen, card, challenge, postcard
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/WTF%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202021
Summary: Посвящается главной локации русского рэпа, легендарной Семнашке.Бар 1703 не только место проведения Versus Battle, но и второй дом для одного из Вань и прочих славных людей разнообразных профессий и музыкальных вкусов; культовое место с очень творческой командой, дружелюбной всему этому нашему рэперскому болоту.А сколько всего происходило в несчастном туалете этого бара в текстах фандомных авторов...
Series: WTF 2021 Челлендж [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160039
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	[Пейперкрафт] Открытка

**Author's Note:**

> Техника: аппликация. Использованные материалы: акварельная бумага, жёлтая ткань для жалюзи. Бутылки нарисованы капиллярной ручкой по образцам из интернета с добавлением фандомной символики.


End file.
